lego_fear_the_walking_deadfandomcom-20200215-history
Dexter Henderson
"I don't know why she would leave me these rags." "Then again, i don't know anything anymore." -Dexter talking to himself about the clothes his wife left him Dexter Henderson is the main protagonist and de facto leader of the group. He is first encountered in Episode 1 "Doomsday Clock" of InfernoMBF's youtube series Lego Fear The Walking Dead. Personality Dexter, when he wakes up from his month long coma, is generally unaware about the world around him. He is barely able to remember getting shot in the first place. Dexter is clearly shaken upon seeing people with their guts hanging out walking around, and leaves his house shortly after seeing a group of them. Dexter seems determined to find his family, and in the second episode, it appears he comes across clues as to where they may be. Biography Pre Apocolypse Dexter was a businessman, trying to make a name for himself, but for the most part, was unsuccessful. One of his fondest memories was with his father, who, when he was a teenager, took him hunting frequently, and taught him how to use a gun properly, a skill which would be useful later on. Catherine, Dexter's wife, was the main breadwinner of the family, being a doctor and all. Dexter was slightly depressed because of his inability to support his family, but Catherine always brought him back. A couple weeks before the initial outbreak, Dexter was driving his family to the hospital, as Alex was coughing up blood, when all of the sudden the car broke down. They were out there for about 30 minutes before an Old Man stopped and came out of the car with a shotgun. Dexter was initially thankful, until the man asked if the boy was 'bit', and Dexter noticed he had a shotgun. Dexter demanded to know what the man was talking about, and told him to put the gun down, when all of the sudden, a hideous creature crawled behind the man and bit him in the leg, causing him to misfire and hit Dexter in the chest. Post Apocalypse Season 1 Doomsday Clock Dexter woke up from his coma a month later, and didn't know what had happened. As he got out of bed, he noticed a strange note on the floor, upon inspection he noticed it was from Catherine. The note said that after Dexter had gotten shot, Catherine took the old man's vehicle and left with both of them. She stated Alex was diagnosed with mild pneumonia, and she hopes it passes over soon. She then said she left with Alex, and pleads for Dexter to find them. Dexter than remembers what had transpired, gets dressed and goes outside, only to discover the dead had risen and are walking. The one that hit hard was a little girl, one of their neighbors, Susie, laying on the ground with her guts spilt out. Dexter ran in the direction of his car, and drove away, presumably looking for his family, while simultaneously running away from the horror of it all. Category:Main Character Category:Male